Technical Field
The present invention relates to a masonry block in which crumb rubber material replaces sand in a masonry block comprising cement, aggregate, crumb rubber and water.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A search for innovative, environmentally friendly and ready-to-use building composites that combine higher efficiency and quality in the building process with improved thermal resistance has been ongoing. This has set increased demands on the both thermal and mechanical (thermo-mechanical) performances of new building products integrated with various plasters, foils, particles and rubbers. The large demand on building material industry has resulted from the increasing population, leading to a chronic shortage of building materials. The engineers have then been challenged to convert the industrial wastes to useful building and construction materials. Accumulation of unmanaged wastes is one of today's significant environmental concerns, especially in developing countries. Recycling of such wastes as building materials appears to be a viable solution not only to such pollution problem but also to the problem of the economical design of buildings. The increase in the popularity of using environmentally friendly, low cost and lightweight construction materials in building industry brings the need for searching more innovative, flexible and versatile composites. The most important aspects of innovation might be in the development of integrated insulation products such as the insulated, reinforced concretes, two or three-way precast sandwich wall panels, and rubberized concretes. Part of this interest is to establish the thermal performance of the alternative systems and products. Accurate thermal characteristics are required to guide product development and manufacturing. Methods and data exist for dealing with the common building walls and insulations, but new systems and products are generally lacking such data.
One of the new and popular products in this sense is modified cementitious composites with scrap tire rubber. Use of rubber from scrap tires in cement concrete mixtures can result in large benefits, like lower density, increased toughness and ductility, higher impact resistance, and more efficient heat and sound insulation. The use of recycled tire rubber also helps alleviate disposal problems and address the growing public concern about the need to preserve natural sand and aggregates.
Accumulations of discarded waste tires have been a major concern because of waste rubber is not easily biodegradable even after a long-period. Landfill treatment and unmanaged waste tires represent an environmental and health risk through fire hazard and as a breeding ground for disease-carrying mosquitoes. The alternatives are thus oriented toward materials and energy recovery.
A brick is the most basic building material for construction of low cost houses and apartments. Conventional types of brick are made from burnt clay and a significant quantity of fuel is consumed during its production.
Crumb rubber is produced by stepwise grinding of used tires. The crumb rubber can be used in different industries such as rubberized asphalt, mats production, and play ground athletic fields. Production of crumb rubber composites will open up a new market for crumb rubber.